It is well known in the art to utilize a trailer hitch to connect a trailer to a towing vehicle. There are many different types of trailer hitches known in the art that may be attached to the towing vehicle in a variety of ways, depending on the type of hitch. Some of the most common types of hitches include gooseneck, fifth wheel, front mount, and the like. Typically, trailers are connected to a towing vehicle by way of a ball hitch secured to the vehicle and a ball socket coupling mechanism on the trailer that mounts over the ball and thereby allows for the trailer to pivot behind the towing vehicle.
The ball hitch of some hitches, such as gooseneck and fifth wheel, for example, is commonly mounted in the bed of a pickup truck near the longitudinal centerline of the bed, so that the weight of the trailer is evenly distributed between the tires on the two sides of the pickup truck. This type of hitch is often secured to the truck structure in an opening cut in the bed of the truck, so that a substantial portion of the hitch attachment is located below the bed of the truck. In addition, the ball typically may be removed or lowered to a stowed position below the bed to ensure that the use of the bed is not substantially hindered by the presence of the ball.
In addition, there are five classes of hitches for towing trailers. Each class is designed for a specific trailer weight range. When selecting the appropriate hitch make sure the weight rating of the hitch is greater than the loaded weight of the trailer that will be towed. The tow vehicle capacity for weight carrying and hitch attachment will vary and will sometimes dictate the class of hitch that can be used. The class of hitch helps determine how much weight can safely be fastened to the towing vehicle, whereas the style differences exist to accommodate different towing needs and different towing vehicles. Gooseneck trailer hitches are considered to be heavy duty and are made to fasten trailers weighing 10,000 pounds or more. Gooseneck hitches are made to accommodate things like horse trailers and other oddly shaped trailers whose weight is not evenly distributed.
A gooseneck hitch is designed for use in a pickup truck similar to a fifth wheel. The difference is that the gooseneck uses a ball and coupler verses a kingpin and pin receiver. Gooseneck hitches are offered in a few types of configurations and can be mounted above or below the trucks pickup bed. Either design (above or below) allows for minimal obstruction when the ball is not in the towing position.
As is known in the art, a gooseneck trailer hitch is placed in the truck bed above the rear axle and the trailer is then secured to it. A gooseneck hitch is much stronger than a regular ball hitch and can haul much more weight. The primary goal of the gooseneck hitch is to provide as much of the gooseneck hitch assembly as possible beneath the bed of the pick-up truck. The hitch balls themselves are typically removable or retractable so that when the hitch is not in use, the hitch ball may be removed or refracted so as not to obstruct the bed of the pick-up truck in any significant manner.
With primary emphasis placed on storing/removing these hitch assemblies so as to avoid obstructions within the truck bed, hitch assemblies have generally overlooked the importance of placement of maintenance fittings and typically only include such fittings in inconvenient locations, such as under the bed of the truck.
Consumers often utilize additional trailer hitch accessories with their trailers. These accessories are products that mount or secure to the trailer, such as safety chains, couplers, coupler locks, jacks, trailer lights, bearing protectors, winches and hitch balls, for example.
It is well known in the art, to utilize safety chains with a trailer. Safety chains are an added safety measure that is used to provide a secondary means of connection between the rear of the towing vehicle and the front of the trailer or towed vehicle in case of separation. If the safety chain is to be of value, assurance must be had that the safety chain will stay connected to the link if the hitch fails. The consumer should also make sure that the safety chains are never dragging on the road when hooked up. Safety chains come in a variety of different sizes and strengths. It is important to always use a safety chain that is equal to or stronger than the towing system that is being used.
Safety chains may be secured between the trailer and an anchor within the truck, preferably associated with the hitch to prevent the trailer from breaking away from the pickup truck in the event that the hitch uncouples from the hitch ball. To insure that the safety chain anchor does not substantially obstruct the bed of the truck when the hitch is not being used, the anchor must be adapted so that it may be removed from the hitch or so that it may be lowered to a stowed position in the hitch. Therefore, a need exists in the art to provide an improved safety chain tie down apparatus that is easily removable and operable as well as work with a variety of different hitches.